


假面

by echoedsongever



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira Kurusu Is a Slut, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Asphyxiation, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bad people being bad, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Casual Sex, Cock & Ball Torture, Dubious Consent, Everything Hurts, Feeding, Hand Jobs, Knifeplay, Literary References & Allusions, Love/Hate, M/M, Masochism, Nipple Clamps, No Safeword, Orgasm Denial, Porn With Plot, Sadism, Sexual Coercion, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Suicidal Thoughts, Violence, spoiler TW in the endnotes
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2020-12-27 17:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoedsongever/pseuds/echoedsongever
Summary: “我不会告诉任何人，只要你按照我说的做。”晓很享受高中时光：他成绩不俗，家庭幸福，友情恋爱生活都一帆风顺。他不怎么认识二年级的明智吾郎，但他似乎是晓认识的最虚伪的人。他对所有学生都彬彬有礼，却永远孤独一人。没人真的喜欢他。然后晓捡到了明智绝不允许任何人碰触的笔记。





	1. 暴露

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Phony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18371552) by [chuusei_teki_na_koe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuusei_teki_na_koe/pseuds/chuusei_teki_na_koe). 

晓遇见他的时候，第一学年已经开始了许久。

当然，他听说过他。_明智吾郎_是二年级赫赫有名的年级第一，在新生中也颇有人气。晓知道有不少女生喜欢他，尽管她们耻于承认。他似乎不怎么招人喜欢，拒人于千里之外。晓不止一次安慰过为他伤透了心的女孩并拐上自己的床。所以他大概欠这人不少人情。

但晓其实从未在意过他，直到他们遇见彼此的那天。

“嘿，你怎么上——”晓推开通往天台的小门，然后愣住了。他追着自己的某个朋友而来，但显然认错了人。

褐色的发丝在微风中丝丝缕缕散开，天台那边站着一个穿着制服的背影，近得几乎要坠落下去。

这栋楼的天台并没有栏杆，所以门才常年上锁。当晓发现自己能上来时其实很惊讶，更令人讶异的是有人赶在他之前。

男生转身面向晓，沉默着一言不发，晓注意到他的脸后一愣。他有一张女孩一般美丽的脸。

“你是怎么上来的？”晓问，这个问题本该抛给他以为的那个朋友。

“门刚好开着。”男生无辜地回答。这是晓之后会熟悉的无数谎言中的第一个。然后男生从他身边走过，沉默着进入教学楼走下楼梯。

“晓！”

男生离开后，晓听到他之前在找的那个朋友呼唤着自己的名字。

“你在这儿！”晓跳下楼梯奔向他的同学，“你知道那是谁吗？”他指向刚刚走出视线范围的人。

“哦，刚刚经过的那个人吗？”他的同班同学回答说，“知道啊，那是明智吾郎。”

“哈，是他啊……跟我想象中不太一样。”

“是吗？你是不是觉得他该是模范学生的样子，但他可古怪的很。”

晓眨眨眼：“真的吗？”

“不知道。他就是哪儿不太对劲。”

“嗯，我也觉得。”晓含糊带过，聊起别的话题。

XXX

他第二次见到明智吾郎是在校门口，靠近鞋柜的位置。晓正兴高采烈地和朋友闲聊，一开始没注意到他，直到他撞上晓的一个朋友，手里的书本掉了满地。

“抱歉，”明智笑容满面地开口，“是我的错。”他跪下身开始收拾自己的书。

这是第一件怪事。这次意外绝对是那个女孩的问题。

“啊。”晓的朋友也蹲下去开始帮忙，她的手伸向最近的掉落物，一本厚厚的笔记本。

下一刻，明智的手猛地按在本子上，那个灿烂的笑容僵硬得像刻在他脸上似的。“没关系，我来就好。”

“呃，好吧……”女孩有些尴尬，顿了一下后站起来抬步离开。

“怪胎。”一群人重新开始移动时，晓的另一个朋友嘟囔道。

“是啊，某些人好像要咬人似的。”另一个毫不掩饰地低声埋怨。

晓偷偷回头瞥了一眼明智，发现他正盯着他们。那个愉悦的笑容从他脸上抹去了。他透过刘海看向晓，脸上没有一丝表情。

_他不笑时更好看。_晓满脑子只有这一个念头。

XXX

他第三次看到明智是在二楼走廊尽头的男厕所。那厕所非常偏僻，一般没人。但就在那个下午，晓贪嘴吃多了布丁，需要额外的私人空间，因为他觉得自己可能要在厕所里待很久。

他进了一个隔间，把脚抵在门上（不想有人发现他在厕所呆了整整十五分钟），掏出手机开始打发时间。

过了不久，有人猛地推开门走进了他旁边的隔间。

那个男生重重喘着气，仿佛跑了很久。晓没听见马桶盖被打开或者解手的声音。只有沉重的、漫长的呼吸声。

然后是一声令晓几乎惊跳起来的咣当声。男生重重砸在门上。随后又是一声。

“……操。”这个字仿佛是被从内脏深处挤出来一样艰涩，“_操_！”

晓一动不动，假装自己并不存在。

“操你们所有人。”男孩哑声说，他挫败地低头撞上隔间门。这时晓认出了这个声音。是明智吾郎。

片刻后明智便离开了。这个意外害晓没有了继续蹲坑的欲望，就在他放弃打算离开时，他注意到地板上有什么东西。

一本笔记。那一天明智伸手护住的那本厚重的绑绳笔记。

晓试图拒绝，但好奇心打败了理智，于是他捡起它放进自己的书包。

XXX

回到家后晓掏出那本笔记。现在本该是他的学习时间，但他坐在书桌前，按亮台灯，打开了明智的笔记本。

他不知道自己会看到什么，但总之不是这个。

第一页是这样的。

_ 他英勇健壮，力大无比。羽翼状的长剑引领向自由，全身饰以金红。所有人都需要他，渴望成为他。_

_ 可一切都是谎言。_

_ 他是身披斑马纹的野兽，虚幻的外表之下，他是马腿长角的无脸恶魔。许诺光明却招致黑暗，凶残暴虐毁天灭地。_

_ 他的恶意并非出自愤怒。他面带微笑语调诙谐。世界不过都是他的游戏。_

还有一幅画，两个身影背靠背站立，一个英雄，和一个恶魔。

晓翻向下一页。

_洛基想要掐住那个可怜人的脖子杀死他。但罗宾汉总在那儿，强迫他放手。他们乐于互相制衡博弈。_

本子里并不是连贯的故事。更像是零碎的断章间或夹杂着真实生活的片段。有时甚至很难区分二者。

_ 我们生活在一个等级制度统治的世界，这一点除却装睡者人人心知肚明。但睁开眼睛太过疼痛，因此每一个人都宁愿死死闭着眼活在自己的幻想当中。_

_ 身居顶层的人类拥有一切：金钱，声望，权利，名誉。_

_ 洛基和罗宾汉皆屹立在世界的顶峰。尽管到达的方式完全不同。_

还有一些则明显是来自现实生活。

_他们可能搞过了。我就知道。她蠢透了。她看不出来他是个人就想操吗。对他而言你不过是个洞而已，蠢货。_

_ 猜猜看有多少见过他的几把？_

_ 不过他的确长得够好看，也挺有魅力。我猜是女人都会喜欢他。她们就是这么肤浅，眼里只有帅脸和腹肌。哪怕他蠢得跟茅坑里的石头一样，她们也争相去舔他的大几把。_

_ 真他妈的浪费时间。他喜欢她，他约会她。真是这世界上最无聊的事儿。你走到一个你压根不了解的人面前向他告白，然后开始一场角色扮演一样的感情。说到底就是脸和幻想。_

_ 不过女生们对我可不感兴趣。她们为什么要呢？我猜她们能感觉到我有问题。我也压根不关心这群脑子里只有空气的东西。天啊，她们全都让我觉得恶心。我甚至无法想象和一个女孩约会。她们哪里值得？我不理解。_

在这之下是一张罗宾汉的画像，肌肉发达，半裸。

晓伸手捂着脸吃吃笑起来，“天啊，这家伙太gay了。”晓自己也是个深柜，但至少他从不否定自己的性向。他只是注重隐私。而且他还是喜欢女孩子的。和她们约会更方便，就这么简单。

晓花了一晚上一页页看完他的笔记。完全没有积极向上的内容。有一个故事是讲罗宾汉将一个男孩从虐待他的寄宿家庭中救走，同时洛基回去烧毁了他养父母的房子并把他们虐待致死。还有一个故事是洛基追踪到了男孩的亲生父亲，向他许诺功名利禄，却又背后捅刀然后虐杀了他。还有一个故事是罗宾汉将男孩抱在怀中亲吻安慰，为他手淫——而洛基将他按在地上，利爪在他身上留下一道道血痕，粗暴地操他，毁坏他。

“至少他不再自我否定了。”晓翻到下一页，嘟囔一句。

这些故事并非那么隐晦。

差不多半本笔记过后，内容朝着暗黑向急转直下。故事里开始出现晓认识的人——老师们，还有学生，而幻想也更加具体真实。罗宾汉的身影逐渐隐去，洛基成为主角。

有一个故事无关洛基，而是之前出现过的那个男孩，他拿刀杀死了自己班级所有的学生然后自杀。还附带了一把刀的画像，并不像洛基和罗宾汉的画那样华丽梦幻。

临近结尾处的几页被凌乱暴力的笔痕划破，又小心翼翼地压平。

_我永远不会那么做。我试了又试努力了又努力可然后呢？_

_请让我变得正常。_

最后一页。

_这不是我。整个世界都坏掉了。我没法修好它。我无能为力。任何人都无能为力。我唯一能做的就是在死前尽可能破坏它。如果我捅开世界的胸口掏出内脏送到所有人面前，也许总会有个人明白。_

_ 我想从这个操蛋的星球上离开。_

晓合上笔记本。除了后面几张空白页，它几乎被写满了。

他把下巴靠在笔记本封面上，闭上眼睛。

“明智吾郎……”

XXX

第二天晓又见到了明智吾郎。

那时他正在翘课。没什么特别理由，偶尔不想听课时他就会这样，反正他已经名列前茅，或者有时他只想过个空闲的下午。只要别太频繁，他就不会惹上麻烦。

他满脑子都是塞在书桌里的明智的笔记。他还没想好要怎么办。

他该做些什么，对吧？他不能假装自己什么都没看见。不行。

但他没想到会这么快和这个问题人物见面。

正是上课时间，走廊里空无一人。

晓转过拐角，被明智吓了一跳。他正站在二年级他自己的教室外面。

发现晓后明智也惊恐地睁大眼睛。他手里握着一把刀——比起厨具店那把刀更像是来自武器店，而且十分眼熟。

那是笔记本里画着的那把刀。明智攥着刀柄的指节用力到发白。

晓愣在离他几步远的地方。明智一动不动。

“你要那么做了，是不是？”晓近乎自言自语般说。

“我——我……”

晓并没有思考。他的身体擅自冲过去，从明智手中夺下刀。明智比他高一些，但不如他强壮，出其不意下晓轻松得手，但明智很快反应过来，冲过去试图夺回刀。

晓反应很快，他猛地退开，转过身说道：“想要吗？那就跟我来。”

他沿着走廊奔跑，冲进他捡到笔记本的那间厕所，明智紧紧追在他身后。

“还给我。”明智背靠厕所门嘶声说，脸上是无法掩饰的愤怒。

能够剥开他的面具让他显露出真实的情绪这一点让晓无理由的血脉滂湃。“凭什么？让你去捅死你所有的同学吗？”他靠着洗手台问道。

明智死死盯着他。

“我在这儿捡到了你的笔记。”晓漫不经心地说道，一边注意着明智一边玩弄着手中的刀，“我全看完了。”

明智脸色惨白。他肯定整晚都在担心那本丢失的笔记。也许这就是他决定今天实施他的自杀计划的原因。

“别担心，”他镇定地安抚道，同时手指抵上刀刃测试它的锋利度。一滴血坠落下来，“我谁都不会告诉。”他抬眸看向明智，“只要你按照我说的做。”

“你想怎么样？”明智厉声询问。

“第一，”晓伸出一根手指，“你不准伤害自己。第二，你也不准伤害其他人。第三……”晓翻转刀将刀柄那头递给明智。明智不可置信地低头看着它。

“第三，”晓舔舔嘴唇重复道，“你要在这里给我口交。”

“……什么？”

“别装了。你喜欢男人的那根，对不对？过来舔我，还是你想要全校都知道你的黑暗幻想？”

明智劈手夺过刀，脸上的表情从震惊转化为厌恶。“可以。但如果你敢告诉任何人，我就杀了你。”

“好的，好的。现在过来。”

晓拉着明智的手把他拖进一个隔间，反手上锁。

然后他压下明智的头，解开裤子拉链，掏出自己的阴茎。

“你竟然已经硬了？”明智吞咽一声，眼中掠过一丝紧张。晓立刻意识到他还是个雏。

“还能为什么，刚才太危险了我紧张啊，”晓催促道，“现在快舔。”

尖刀掉落在地板，而明智的嘴唇落在他的阴茎。

他的口交技术生疏草率。舌头动得笨拙木讷，偶尔还磕到牙齿。但眼前的这一幕，地板上的刀，明智脸上炽热的恶意，都让晓躁动难耐。

明智单手抓着晓的校服裤子保持平衡，他无法完全吞进晓雄伟的阳具，嘴角流下一行唾液。

“你从没做过这个吧？”晓喜欢看明智恼怒中蹙起的眉毛，“感觉怎么样？”他双手扣住明智两颊强迫他抬起脸。

明智颤抖着用衣袖擦去嘴边的唾液。“与你无关。”他双眸蒙着一层水光，下身已然硬起。

“很高兴我们都享受到了。”晓再次双手钳制着明智把他按在自己胯下，阴茎滚烫的皮肤抵着他的脸颊，“你生气的时候很美。”

明智射向他的目光像刀一样。

“你想割开我的喉咙吗？”晓握住阴茎塞回明智嘴中，愉悦地动作起来，“你想杀了我？哈，真令人兴奋。”

晓的手指在明智发间攥紧，掌握着节奏，直到他欲火上头而明智显然无法招架，退开身子咳嗽起来。晓一只手握住自己的阴茎，另一只手抓着明智头发固定住他，肆意地射在明智脸上。

“你这样真美。”他真心实意地赞叹道。

“去死吧。”明智恨声咒骂，他抹着脸站起身，自己下半身也硬得跟石头一样。

“让我来帮你。”晓的手向下摸到明智的胯部，后者惊叫一声弓起身。

“某人很敏感呀。”晓凑过去，解开明智的腰带探进他的内裤，“我看见了那副画，”他将明智拉到身前，引导他背过身靠在他怀里，单臂环住他，另一只手握住他的性器。“罗宾汉就是这么做的，对吗？”晓轻缓地抚慰着他，在后颈落下无数温柔的吻，凑到他耳边柔声问道：“你想要这个吗？”

他手下的身体僵硬得像是石头，仿佛随时准备无视他的温柔发起进攻。晓的舌尖尝到汗液苦涩的味道。但渐渐的，明智开始摇摆臀部回应晓的动作。但他依旧沉默。

“嗯？”晓刻意在他耳边吐息，“还是你更喜欢洛基那样？”他的嘴唇移回明智的后颈，狠狠咬住。

明智尖叫一声，臀部拱向他。晓拉低他的校裤，紧紧攥住明智的卵蛋。“你想要疼痛吗？”他尖锐的指甲划过明智的阴茎。

明智放松下来，软倒在晓的胸前。他抬起一只手，狠狠咬住手掌。

晓将其视为赞同。

他又咬在明智颈上，力度足以留下淤青，他攥着明智的双球，粗暴地为他手淫，同时在他后颈肆意舔咬。很快明智便颤抖着在他手中射出来，精液弄脏了裤子。

他瘫软在晓身上，急促地喘息着。待到回过神来他猛地退开，手忙脚乱地穿好裤子，捡起尖刀踉跄着冲到洗手台前开始收拾自己。

晓也拉好拉链跟过去，倚靠在洗手台边，注视着明智拿纸巾擦除他长发和校裤上的精液。

他从镜中检查着仪容，竖起衬衫领子掩盖晓留下的印记。晓笑得十分得意。

“下次还想做的话，放学后到这儿来。”晓开口说。

“去死吧。”明智一个眼神都没给他。

“我更喜欢你不笑的时候。”晓站直身向门口走去，“总之，随时恭候。”

离开后他才意识到自己的校服袖子上的血迹，他的前臂上有一条长长的划痕。之前的扭打中明智划伤了他，他完全没注意到。


	2. 刀

那一次情事之后，晓每次需要解决生理问题都会去那个洗手间。他并未期待什么，也不会特意在附近游荡。如果只想要个床伴，他有的是其他选项。但他心底怀着那么一丝隐秘的期待，也许他会在那里遇见一个绝望羞窘的明智吾郎，为此脚步都雀跃起来。

几天过去，当他真的在那儿遇见明智时，反而十分惊讶。明智站在厕所最里面，靠在洗手台上读着一本书，仿佛只是在打发时间。不过鉴于晓一进去他的目光就直射过来，那本书大概只是个掩饰。

“你是在等我吗？”晓走过去坐在明智倚靠的那个洗手台上。

明智并未合上书本。他瞥了晓一眼后低下头：“别自我感觉良好了。”

“那你是在厕所里看书啦。”晓倾身过去，“_麦田里的守望者_？哇，相当中二的文学嘛。”

“我看你才是文盲吧。”

“你怎么会这么想？”晓奇怪地问。明智也许并不怎么了解他。但晓成绩不错，外表也不蠢笨。“我还是懂文学的好嘛。我听说这是经典外国版《_我的青春恋爱物语果然有问题_》。”

明智看过来的那一眼轻蔑意味十足，晓笑出声来。

“开玩笑的。去年补习班的世界文学名著课上我读过这本书。无聊的要死。”

“是吗？”明智的回答里不含一丝情绪。

“怎么，我不喜欢它，所以你觉得被冒犯了吗？”

“没有，”明智回答，“我讨厌这本书。”

晓困惑地看着他：“那你为什么要读？”

明智猛地合上书放回书包。“因为去年补习班的世界名著课上你读过，”他煞有其事地回答，“既然你来了，那你是想搞一发，是吧？”明明想摆出一副凶恶的样子，他脸颊却红了，非常的可爱。“那开始吧。”他扭头向隔间示意。

“别在这儿，”晓摇摇头，“好脏的。去我家吧。就当是课外补习。你要好好教我呀，前辈~”

明智似乎十分厌恶这个提议，扭头就往外走：“什么？不，那就算了。”

“等等，”晓扯住他的外套，“我父母都工作到很晚，他们不在家。没关系吧，就呆几个小时而已。”他双手插袋在明智面前来回踱步，意味深长地上下打量过他的身体，“我可是很愿意在家里脱光你。”

这句话的效果立竿见影，明智整个人都熟透了。

“……而且你的笔记本也在我家里，”晓继续加码，“如果你想拿回去，你就得去我家。”

明智一脸挫败。“……好吧，”最终他咬牙妥协了，“走吧。”

晓推开厕所门走出去，明智坠在他身后不远处。一般晓会放慢步子等同行人，但明智似乎不愿意被看见同他一起。那就这样吧。

走到校门口时晓撞见了一个朋友，于是停下和他们攀谈起来，而明智仿佛完全不认识他似的径直走过。晓用余光注意着他，他就像是被按下了某个开关，行为、步调全都改变了，脸上又浮现起那个过于灿烂的笑容。有几个学生同他道再见，而他回以挥手。

晓看得太过认真，完全忽略了他的朋友们，害他们不得不拍拍他的肩膀回神。他扭回头，被人在脸上狠狠戳了一记。

“你在看什么呢？”他朋友问。

“啊，没什么，走神了。数学课真是摧残人啊。”

“我懂的。”那个朋友回答，接着聊起别的话题。

与朋友道别后，晓在校门外发现了明智。他们又恢复了之前的步调，晓独自远远走在前面。他心里觉得怪得很，但如果明智想要这样，那就随他。

他们到达晓家门口时，明智停步在外面目瞪口呆地看着眼前的建筑物。

“怎么了？”晓走回大门处唤他。他家没什么特别。最近花匠没来，庭院里草木稍显凌乱，不过如此。

“没什么。”明智轻声回答，跟在晓身后穿过院子，进门后他脱下鞋，随晓走进卧室。

晓的房间一副典型青少年的样子，只是整洁许多。空间很大，足够你摊开四肢躺在地板上。他经常带女生回来，总想给她们个好印象。屋内有一张床，书桌上摆着笔记本电脑，墙上有一张久慈川理世（女神异闻录4人物）的海报，书架上摆着教科书和漫画，此外还有一台电视加游戏机。

“我的笔记本在哪儿？”一踏进屋子明智就开口问他。他扫视着整个房子，仔细打量过每个物件，一脸快要吐出来的表情。

“别担心，你走前会拿到的。别那么心急。”晓把书包扔到书桌上，坐在床沿，拍拍他身边的位置。明智手脚僵硬地走过去，他不肯坐下，晓不得不伸手去拉他。

明智毫无防备直接跌倒在他身上，两人几乎面目相贴，明智僵硬得一动不动。

“放松。”晓又将他拉近几厘米，直到二人嘴唇相贴。

晓轻柔地吻着他，而明智瞪大眼睛，双唇僵硬。晓退开与他对视一眼，又吻过去。这一次明智回应了，他双手攥着床沿，张嘴接受了晓的舌头。

晓向后倒在床上，将明智拉到他胸前深深地吻着他，手指推开明智的校服背心。

最后是明智中断了这个吻，他没有动晓的衬衫，而是直接解开他的腰带拉下校裤和内裤。

“有人很心急嘛。”晓调笑道。明智跪在床上，狠狠瞪了他一眼，然后把自己的背心拉回原位，低头靠向晓的阴茎。

晓没怎么不满。他只是坐直身体凝视着明智，手指梳理着他丝般柔软的头发。

“舔得再用力些。”

这评论似乎激怒了明智，但他还是照做了，比起上一次进步显著。晓拂开明智额前长长的刘海，注视着他凹陷的脸颊和垂落的眼睑。

“操，”他突然推开明智的头，“我想上你。”

明智吓得不轻：“什么？不行。”

“没事的。”他的指尖轻柔地抚过明智的脸颊，双唇，脆弱的脖颈，“我保证会很舒服。”

“你……”明智垂下眼，“以前和别人做过吗？”

“当然，”晓坏笑，“只要你技术好，女孩都会喜欢上这事儿。至于男生嘛……”他前倾把头埋在明智肩窝里，双手从他肩膀滑落到臀部，用力攥住臀瓣，“滋味更好。”

“所以你以前就上过男生，嗯？”明智紧贴在他耳边悄声说，他感觉一股电流沿着脊柱涌上来。

他直起身体，弯腰从床下拖出他的“玩具”盒子。明智一言不发地看着他为一个震动肛塞套上安全套又仔细做好润滑。“嗯，只有一次。别的学校的某个男生。”某个晓不必再次联系的对象。他们相遇于某个对外开放的校园祭，在卡拉OK摊位打了一炮。之后他来过几次。但高中开始后晓再没联系过他。本来也不是多亲密的关系。

“那你上过多少女孩？”明智爬到床上，暗暗讽刺地问道。

“怎么，难道我会在床头上刻正字吗，别闹了。”

“我猜你也不愿弄坏你这昂贵的家具，”明智嗤笑一声，“我只是想知道我可能会染上多少种性病。”

“我上过的女生都是处女，你不会有事。”晓放下手中的肛塞开始解明智的腰带。明智跪在他身前，一脸倨傲地俯视着他。但当晓脱下他的外裤和内裤，沾满润滑液的手指擦过软蛋去逗弄穴口时，他无法掩饰脸上的红晕。

“你真浪荡。”明智试图表现得凶狠些，但自己的身体却诚实地背叛了他。

“嫉妒了？”晓笑得得意，手指滑进那圈紧致的褶皱。

“我他妈怎么会想去上那些……呃……”他呻吟一声失了力气，瘫软在晓的肩膀上。

“啊，我不是那个意思，”晓的手指在明智身体里轻柔地画圈，“你想独占我的身体吗？”

明智低头看向他，眼眸被怒火烧得炽热明亮：“我宁愿用刀柄干我自己。”

“这过于重口味了点儿。”晓笑着评论。他单手控制住明智的臀部向前，张嘴吞下他的阴茎。

明智呻吟一声拱向晓，晓用力地吮吸一下为他做着深喉，然后探进第二根手指缓慢地操着他。

前戏刚刚开始，明智已经高潮着将咸涩的液体射进他的喉咙。晓压着明智的臀部，压着他的敏感点，把每一滴精液舔得干干净净。

明智颤抖着软软地倒在他的大腿上。

“还不错吧？”晓笑着伸手去拿肛塞。

明智抬起头：“我刚刚射完。”

“所以你现在刚好比较放松。”晓让他翻身躺在床上，彻底脱下他的裤子。他把肛塞设置为低档震动模式，抵在他湿滑的穴口试探。明智瑟缩一下，但晓不容拒绝得加大力度，肛塞被缓慢地推进他体内。它顶端尖细，之后越来越粗。一半进入后，晓调高震动幅度一口气推了进去。

明智的穴口饥渴地将它整个吞入。晓将控制器握在手里，俯身欣赏着自己的成果。明智紧紧闭着眼睛，一只手攥着床单，另一只手握着自己再次硬起的性器滑动。

晓满意地笑了。他走回书桌前面从抽屉深处掏出某样东西。等他再次回到床上时，明智已经停止了手淫，睁着湿润的眼睛茫然地看向他。

“怎么了……？”明智问他。

“我觉得你会喜欢这个。”晓递给他一把刀。

一把他从奶奶处得到的古董刀，刀身长十厘米，木质把手。无比锋利。晓强迫明智握住它，然后关掉肛塞把他从明智身体中缓缓抽出来。他自己靠坐在枕头上，对明智说：“坐上来。”明智毫无羞耻心地遵从了。

明智单手扶着他的阴茎慢慢吞进身体里这一幕令晓迷醉，但尚且不够。他抓着明智的手腕把刀抵在自己喉咙上，开口说：“现在动。”

“你疯了。”明智说，但他眼中同样闪着疯狂的光，“你喜欢玩这种？”

“你不喜欢吗？”晓抚摸着明智的臀部，后仰头暴露出自身光洁的脖颈，“你一直用那种想撕开我喉咙的目光看着我。你的笔记本里也充斥着暴力，我猜你喜欢这样。”

“如果我真的杀了你呢？”他的语气让晓开始怀疑也许他真的会那么做。

_操_。晓向上顶弄，他的阴茎顺势进入得更深，明智情不自禁呻吟一声。

“那就等我射完就动手。”说完他开始用力操明智。

明智单手抵着晓的胸膛稳住自己，随着他的节奏动作。他依旧穿着那件毛衣背心，他自己硬起的阴茎一耸一耸蹭在上面，刀架在晓喉咙上。他脸上的表情与晓发现他站在教室门口时逐渐重叠，因杀戮而疯狂兴奋。

“被人充满的感觉怎么样？”晓笑着问，可明智已经听不见任何声音。他紧紧攥着刀子，双目失神，刀刃在晓喉咙处滑动。晓能够感觉到鲜血低落下来渗入枕头。

他按住明智的跨部用力向上顶，明智惊叫一声，于是晓开始持续地操那个位置，每一下都伴随着他的啜泣声。

“还不动手吗？”晓继续刺激他，“怎么，这不是你的幻想吗？现在动手，割开我的喉咙。”明智迷茫无神的眼睛逐渐聚焦，带着醉意低头看向他，一想到明智可能会照做，晓就难以维持理智，“有什么不对吗？”他伸手握住明智的阴茎挤压着，“你爱上了我的阴茎所以下不了手了吗？”

明智咬牙，扔开刀子掐住晓的脖子。

晓没有停下操他，但随着缺氧的感觉袭来，他的力气逐渐变弱。明智收紧双手，把自己狠狠钉在晓的阴茎上，嘶声说道：“你这个愚蠢的、傲慢的混蛋。我恨你。去死吧。”

随着明智再一次用力吞没他，晓痉挛着高潮了。明智松开他转而疯狂地套弄起自己的阴茎。他痛苦地喘息着，胸前沾满了明智的精液。

缓过来后，晓大笑起来。“感觉很不错。”他半坐起身，抹了一下脖子，然后伸出舌头一根根舔干净手指上的血液。

明智瘫倒在他身上，皮肤湿润而柔软。晓的阴茎被吐出后，精液开始顺着他的臀缝和大腿流下去。

晓从床头柜抽到一张纸巾，明智劈手夺过去擦干净自己，然后开始穿衣服。

“不抱一会儿吗？”晓故意逗他。

“闭嘴吧。并不好笑。”明智提着腰带厉声回答。晓无奈地耸耸肩，也开始穿衣服。

“我的笔记本在哪儿？”随后明智质问他说。

“干嘛这么着急？”晓穿好衣服之后越过明智向楼下走去，“我饿了。先吃点儿东西吧。”

明智跟在他身后，因为被操弄得狠了脚步有些别扭：“我不会和你一起吃饭的。给我笔记让我走。”

晓停在厨房前，转头瞪了他一眼：“我饿了，你也该吃些东西。你太瘦了。”他伸手摸向明智衬衫之下的身体。

明智后退一步，晓注意到他的站姿僵硬又不稳，还目光闪躲着偏过了头。他坏笑着走过去，心里有个愉快的猜想。“怎么了？精液还在往外流吗？”

“闭嘴。”

欧耶，正中红心。晓勾住他的腰带拉下裤子，手探向他两腿之间，感受到湿滑的黏液从他穴口不停地流出来。

他的手心随着湿痕滑下明智的大腿，后者呼吸声变得急促起来。“流出来很多嘛，哈？”他的手指在明智被弄得乱七八糟的穴口画圈，声音轻柔地划过他耳边。“而且我能感觉到里面还有更多。”他戳进一根手指，明智的臀部主动迎合过来。

但晓真的饿了。他收回手，目光从明智裤子上的湿痕上移到他脸上羞耻难堪的神情，然后走到厨房水池边开始洗手。

“洗手间是那边第二道门。”说完晓开始翻冰箱。之后他听见脚步声还有门重重甩上的声音。

等明智再出现时，桌上已经摆好两个盘子和一大堆之前只剩的食物。晓示意明智坐在他旁边的椅子上。

显然晓的进食行为让明智改变了主意，他的胃因饥饿抗议出声。

“好啦，快来坐下。”晓劝他，这次明智颇不情愿地顺从了他的邀请。“给你，”晓往他的盘子里倒了半盒微波炉加热好的特百惠塑料盒装着的炒米饭，又放进蒸菜和腌肉。

明智用一种他看不懂的表情在他和食物之间来回打量，然后开始吃饭。他并没有双手合十表示感谢，一开始甚至有些踌躇，但很快他似乎真的感到饿了，几乎狼吞虎咽起来。

“还不错吧？”晓边吃边问，“不过肯定没有妈妈做的好吃。”

明智僵住了，晓意识到他说错了话。“呃——抱歉，我不应该——”

明智咽下嘴里的食物：“行了，我不需要你来同情。”

“我只是想表现得体贴些。”

明智恶意满满地笑了：“对，没错。你不用假装你在乎似的。”

晓没有回答。他不知道自己能说些什么。

明智边吃边说道：“我其实都不怎么喜欢我妈妈。她是个烂人。做饭很难吃。完全比不上这些，”他指指盘子，“你运气真好是不是。”这句话里的恶意和怨恨几乎要溢出来，晓忍不住瑟缩一下。

“呃……”既然已经聊到这个话题，晓决定将困扰他许久的问题问出来。笔记揭露了很多，但也略过了许多内容不谈。“你现在住在哪儿呢，既然你妈妈已经死了，而他爸爸……也不在你身边？”

明智嘲讽地笑了：“我自己住，聪明鬼。”

“真的？”晓眨眨眼睛，转身面对明智，“但你才，呃，十七岁？”

“跟年龄有什么关系？我能照顾自己。”明智吃光了盘子里的食物，“我不需要倚靠_亲爱的爸爸妈妈_。”

“正常小孩都应该倚靠爸爸妈妈。”

“去他妈的正常。”

“你笔记里可不是这么说的。_请让我变得正常_，不是吗？”

明智猛地涨红了脸，他五官愤怒到扭曲，刀一样的目光射向晓：“_如果、如果_你敢告诉任何一个人——”

“好的知道了你会杀了我。”晓趴在自己的胳膊上，扭头安静地看着他，“我觉得你现在这样就挺好的。”

明智像看怪物一样盯着他，失语了整整五秒钟，然后歇斯底里地大笑起来，他笑得眼泪都出来了，身下的椅子晃得咯吱作响。过了好一会儿他才镇定下来，揉着眼睛开口说道：“谢谢你的笑话。”随后他站起来，椅子发出一声刺耳的摩擦声。

晓有些恼火，因为明智没把他的话当真，不过他没有深究。他只是伸手拦住明智，“等一下，”他拽过桌子上另一个还未开封的塑料盒打开盖子，“还有别的。”

“我饱了。”

明智摇摇头，但晓站起身把他按回椅子上。

“再饱也可以吃几块甜点。”一个粉色的纸杯蛋糕被戳到明智眼前。

明智低头看着它，皱皱鼻子：“我不喜欢甜食。”

“撒谎。”晓撕开纸皮，“没有人不喜欢甜食。”他把它递到明智嘴边，“好嘛，就吃一口。”

明智扭头拒绝，但晓抓着他的头发，手上的蛋糕强硬得抵在他嘴唇上，于是他张嘴咬了一小口。

很显然明智一开始就是在撒谎。也许这是男子气概的问题。一个像他一样好看的男生想要表现得阳刚些并不令人意外。他就着晓的手吃完了整个蛋糕，探出舌尖舔掉唇边的糖霜，最后还把晓的每一根手指都舔干净。

手指与嘴唇分开时发出‘啵’的一声，晓拿起第二个蛋糕：“再吃一个。你应该长胖些。”

明智瞪了他一眼，但这次他接过蛋糕自己吃完。“这是自己做的是吗？”

“嗯。”

“商店里的更好吃些。”他垂眼低声说，但他伸手拿了第三个，长长的刘海遮盖住所有表情。

XXX

等明智拿回笔记本换鞋准备离开时，晓问他：“你为什么不想被人看见跟我在一起？来的路上你为什么一直走在我后面？”

明智直起身看向他的眼睛：“_你_想被人看见跟我一起吗？”

晓张开嘴，却发现自己不知道该怎么回答。

“好吧，”他顺势想到了其他的问题。不知为何笔记本上的内容让他无法控制地想要了解更多。尽管他无法解释为何明智这样吸引他。“你知道我是在厕所捡到你的笔记的对吧？那天你失控时我就在隔壁的隔间。发生了什么？”

明智迟疑地握着门把手。“我觉得你已经够解我了。”只留下这一句话，他出门去，门板狠狠甩在晓的脸上。


	3. 独占欲

他开始不时约见明智。并非有意为之，但晓每周三都带明智回家，总是一样的模式：放学后，明智会掩人耳目般跟着他，晓在床上操完他后，二人一起吃晚饭（晓的父母雇了一个厨师每周日来做完一星期的饭量，因此晓每天都在吃盒饭）。不知何时起，晓开始让他带饭回家。

晓的妈妈每逢压力过大就会半夜爬起来做甜品，但她又很注重身材因此从来不自己吃，所以他们的冰箱总是塞满甜点，直到它们腐烂变质被丢进垃圾桶。而晓发现明智对所有甜品都来者不拒：饼干，纸杯蛋糕，布朗尼，甚至他妈妈压力爆棚时搞出来的马卡龙。（有时晓会疑惑他为什么不能用烹饪正常食物的方式来减压，但她不好那口，而且他们也雇得起厨师。“

但这周那个厨师突然病了，他们又找不到临时替补，所以他父母给他留下了每日的饭钱让他出去吃。

“五千元？！”明智愣愣地看着桌上的钞票，“认真的吗？！”

晓拿过纸币塞进口袋。“嗯，不太够三顿饭，是吧？呃，你看，晚饭就至少要两千块……”

明智目瞪口呆地盯着他：“天呐，你父母到底是做什么的？”

晓歪过头看他：“他们都是医生，基本全天无休。所以我才总是一个人在家。”

“难怪你住在这种豪宅里……”

“豪宅？”晓笑出声来，“我家是还不错，但跟我朋友们家比差得远了。”

“我恨你恨得要死。”

晓环住明智的肩膀把他往门口方向带：“好啦，你能沾点儿便宜呀，所以别抱怨了。”

“我不是你付钱招来的妓女。”明智甩开他的胳膊，蹲下身开始穿鞋，“我会为我自己买单。”

“哈，你不要这么敏感好不好。”晓跟在他身后出门，拽着他的手拦下他，“对我来说没什么的。你想吃什么，寿司可以吗？那我得再贴点儿零花钱，不过……”

明智挫败地捂住脸：“咖喱就好。”

“啊，可以。很久没吃过了。走吧。”

明智没有动，过了一会儿晓才意识到自己还牵着他的手，他飞快地松开手：“抱歉……”

明智一言不发，只是步子慢了下来，几乎可以看成是和晓并肩而行。“我知道个不错的地方。”然后他突然微笑起来，那种他在学校和同学聊天时脸上的笑容。二人独处时看到这个笑容晓觉得有些奇怪。

他一路保持这个微笑到达餐厅，在自动贩卖机买好饭票后（明智付了自己那一份），他们在吧台并排坐下。

“好久不见，明智。”他们刚一落座，一个服务员便走过来为他们上饮品，给明智的是水，晓的是热茶。她看上去十分年轻，二十左右。

“好久不见，雷米。”明智微微颔首朝她微笑。

晓看向明智：“你经常来吗？”

“哦，非常经常！”服务生微笑着回答，“不过他从没带朋友来过。我都习惯只招待你一个人了！”

“如果你这么寂寞的话，我会考虑下周再来看你。”

晓目瞪口呆，明智是在和她调情吗？

“那我接下来一周都干劲满满了呢。”她俏皮地眨眨眼，蹦蹦跶跶着跳回厨房。

晓扭头看向明智：“你对她总是这个态度吗？”

“我对所有人都是这个态度，来栖。”明智抿了一口水，欢快地说。

“除了我。”

“好吧，”明智思考的样子在晓眼中假的要死，“我最近一直在想这或许是个错误。也许我们该重新认识下。”

“不到一小时前你还说你恨我恨得要死。”

明智眸中闪过一抹莫名的光，但脸上的笑容面具般纹丝不动：“礼貌在哪里都是美德。”

“为什么突然这么想？”

明智的表情扭曲了一瞬，他压低声音回答说：“你想出柜吗？你想出来的？”

“你自然些就好啊。”晓指出。

明智看向他的目光中似乎包含同情。“啊哈，”他非常不合时宜又不自然地笑出来，“你真有趣，来栖。”

“我没有开玩笑。”

“你说你读过麦田里的守望者，是吧？”明智屈指敲着水杯，说起另一个话题，“你读懂了吗？”

“它讲了一个心理崩溃的可怜人的故事。”

“没错。”他的唇角浮起一丝扭曲的笑意，“导致他崩溃的原因是他无法适应成人社会，他认为每一个人都在装模作样（phony）。他太过执着于保持所谓的纯真，所以他活不下去。如果你想活着，你需要成长起来。”

“成长为一个装模作样的人。”晓毫无感情地接话。

“这太伤人了，来栖。”明智做作地捂住嘴，一脸被冒犯的样子，“我可是无时无刻不在真诚待人。”他一定是演技惊人才能用这样一张脸说出这句话，“再说了，难道你就不是吗？”

“什么？”

明智用一种十分可爱的姿势双手圈住杯子，满脸笑容地开口说：“不是吗，来栖。英俊、魅力十足、慵懒迷人的来栖晓，学校里的风流人物，女孩痴迷崇拜的对象，甚至高年级的女孩子们也对他心动不已。永远温柔和善，随时准备对他人施以援手。你真的是这个样子的吗？”

他没想到会听到这样的描述：“我并没有那么受欢迎。”

“不必谦虚，来栖。我说的是大众想法，人们就是这么看你的。”

“我并没有在假装。”

“那说明你生来如此。我真的嫉妒你这样的人，不费吹灰之力。”他握着杯子的手指收紧了吗？“你真的拥有一切。”明智的声音温柔得如同耳语，晓几乎听不清他在说什么，“我只是想了解真实的你。”

晓摇摇头。“你说的好像我是学校名人一样，但我真的不是啊。我成绩一般，运动能力也不突出，长相也很平凡。”

“但你有某种气场。”这句话怎么会听上去既像称赞又像咒骂？“人们喜欢你，被你吸引。这远比你成绩单上的数字重要得多。”

“没什么特别的啊。你只要做自己，自然而然就会交到朋友。”

明智笑得嘴角咧到耳根：“当然。经验之谈，是不是？”

就在这时他们点的食物送到了，他们中断谈话开始用餐。

过了一会儿，晓开口问道：“你一直都是这样吗？”

“哈哈，这个问题非常私人，来栖。”晓听懂了他想说的是滚吧难道我会告诉你吗。

“你不可能一出生就长着两副面孔。”

“没错，它诞生于时间，人们长大成熟。”

晓生气地瞪着他。明智毫不掩饰他的傲慢，就好像他是在和一个无知愚蠢的小孩子对话。从出门开始晓就有些不爽，但现在他真的被惹怒了。

“好吧，那你什么时候得出结论说真实的你不够好的？”他这话问得有些恶意。

他在试图激怒明智，试图瞥见最初吸引到他的那种真实的愤怒。

但明智没有让他得逞。一定需要无数的练习才能让他如此轻描淡写地咽下所有恶意然后微笑。不知为何这一点让晓更为恼怒。

“决定权并不在我手里，来栖。”明智饱含深意地回答。然后他们再未交谈过一句。

XXX

那只是个开始。

下一次晓邀请他来家里时，他依旧戴着那副好好学生的面具。直到他头发凌乱，毛衣背心被扔到地板上，那个愉悦的笑容依旧丝毫未变。

“你为什么要这样？”扶着明智的头和他倒在床上时，晓忍不住问道。

“什么样？”明智故作无辜地回答。

“你不可能永远这幅样子。”

“但这就是真实的我啊。”明智透过长长的睫毛朝他微笑。晓讨厌那个浮在他被亲吻得肿胀的唇上的笑容。

他按着明智翻过身去，强硬地扯下他的裤子露出整个臀部。明智不安地扭动了一下，但并未认真反抗。

“那就看看你能不能忍住。”晓的笑容中透着一丝暴虐，他高高扬起手，扇在他臀上。

过去几个月里，明智的屁股长了些肉，如今恰到好处。最初他实在是太瘦了，好不容易才不再硌手，他的臀尖直到大腿根部都随着每一下打击愉快地颤动。晓十分满意的欣赏着手下的后果。

明智固执地沉默着，扬起脸露出面具似的笑容。他是在挑衅吗？

“恐怕我本性就是如此。”在红肿布满淤痕的皮肤映衬下，这波澜不惊的语气有些滑稽。

“瞎扯。”晓又一次重重击在他左半边臀部，“一切都在我计划中。我养胖你就是为了今天——”又一下——“你该换大码裤子了你知道吗？最近你的屁股好像要爆出来似的。”

明智攥着枕头的手指收紧了，但他的表情纹丝未动。“哈，你觉得那是归功于你吗？”他到底是怎么保持住表情管理的？

“没错。”晓拉开自己的裤子拉链上好润滑，“而且我觉得这个也是因为我”。

他毫无前戏地一桶而入，明智身不由己地发起抖来。

“看看你自己，”晓抚摸着明智的脊柱，然后又扇了他一巴掌，换来又一次颤动，“看看我对你做的一切。我知道在我身边你根本没法控制自己。”

晓操他的每一下都快而深，在他濒临高潮时准确地伸手强制他射精。而明智全程都保持着固执的沉默，仿佛他们在进行某种可笑的忍耐游戏。这太过败兴，晓甚至射不出来。

他拔出阴茎再次掌掴他，每次都精确地落在同一个位置。明智把脸埋在枕头里，一言不发。

晓保持着这样的节奏。一阵操弄后就换上掌掴，第四次高潮后，明智的臀瓣满是淤青，再也射不出任何东西。晓自己的阴茎也几乎麻木了，但他拒绝停止。这不是享乐问题。

晓第五次把阴茎埋进明智的身体里时，他终于呻吟出声。

“决定屈服了吗？”晓的手指深陷在明智的臀肉里。

明智扭动着试图摆脱晓的阴茎，但晓把他翻过来，分开他的腿从正面开始操他。明智双手并用推拒着晓的下身，试图阻止他进入得太深，晓钳住他的手腕按压在他胸前，继续又深又狠地操弄。

“别从我身边逃开。”他满心满眼都是明智，无暇分心，也就错过了自己话语中的强势。

明智双眸紧闭，死死咬住嘴唇。他不再微笑，但也没有泄出一丝声音。

“我会让你再射出来的。”晓感觉自己已经快要失控，“无论你多么想反抗，你的身体一定会屈服。”

他铁钳一般的手指下明智的手腕被攥到发白，进攻的力度让整张床都跟着摇晃。他能够感觉到明智灼热的内壁紧紧包裹着他。“为我高潮，”他嘶声说，“被我操得射出来。说你是我的。”

晓进入得更深，明智全身颤抖，内部猛地咬紧。他终于发出了声音，破碎的、颤抖的，半是痛苦半是欢愉的呻吟，随着晓持续的侵犯流泻出来。晓趁胜追击，逼迫着他高潮后愈加敏感的身体发出更多的美妙的声音。

“你喜欢这样，是不是？”明智在他身下挣扎扭动，晓兴奋难抑地喃喃道，“你喜欢它喜欢得发疯。“

明智不曾回答——可能他根本无法回答。高潮中的轻微颤栗过后，他双肩颤抖，拼命地扭头试图藏起自己通红扭曲的面孔。下一次张嘴时，他发出的声音更像是啜泣。

然后他的泪水涌了出来，而晓释放在他体内，强烈的欢愉令他一瞬间几乎失去了意识。

晓停留在他体内享受这高潮后的余韵，在他身下，明智抛弃矜持般崩溃地痛哭出声。缓过气后，晓拉起明智伸手拥住他。

“滚开。”明智伸手推拒着晓的脸，泣不成声地骂道。

“这才像你。”晓笑起来。

“我恨你。”

“而我就爱你这一点。”晓推开明智的手，再次把他揽入怀中。明智试图反抗，但晓手劲十足，不容拒绝地被他的脸按在自己脖颈处，明智小声哭泣着。

“你……混蛋……”未尽的话语消散在空气中，但明智放弃了抵抗。“你……你为什么要这么做？”他啜泣着问道，“你不需要和我搞在一起。你想上谁都可以。”

晓思考片刻：“原因很简单，你让我着迷。”

“很高兴得知我的存在取悦了你。”这一句的恶毒怨恨足以杀死任何生物。

晓皱眉。他不喜欢明智如此评论他。也许他的感情并不纯粹，但明智也不是笼子里供人取乐的猴子，“我喜欢你。”

“把这些漂亮话留给会信的人吧。”明智色厉内荏地骂道，他依旧紧紧攀附着晓的制服衬衣，眼泪浸湿了他的衣领。

“我是说真的。”晓轻柔地抚摸着明智的头发，抱着他躺倒在床上。

明智一向抗拒任何亲密的举动，但这次他似乎真的太累了，他靠着晓的肩膀躺下，容他若有若无地抚摸着自己。

“你真的很美。”晓叹息般说道，明智闭上了眼睛。

XXX

穿好衣服后，明智似乎精神稳定了些，尽管依旧一眼就能看透他刚刚哭过。

“嗨，”晓拦下准备离开的他，“别忘了这些。”他递给明智一袋装在保鲜盒里的食物。

明智低头看着它们，面带抵触：“别再这么做了。”

“为什么？举手之劳而已。你又恰好需要。还有，这次有附加额外礼物。”

“我不需要你给与任何东西。”

“你又开始撒谎了。”

明智垂下眼睛，偏过头：“再见，来栖。”

但下次晓发短信时，他没有回复。

XXX

周三姗姗来迟，可明智依旧未回复他的任何消息，晓决定先不管他，转而应了其他朋友的约。

这一周以来晓在走廊里瞥见过几次明智的身影，但每次明智都装作不认识晓，晓也不愿强求。他们在各自的世界里生活运转。

于是晓和他的朋友们去了卡拉OK，之后又结伴前往咖啡馆。和他们在一起不需要思考太多，有助于宣泄压力。和明智则完全不同。晓惬意地开着玩笑，调情，聚会结束后，他将某个女伴带回了家。

那个女生和他关系不错，是他固定炮友之一。她风趣幽默，同时又成熟识趣，从不粘人。她兴许也和别人上床，他们保持着一种良好的心照不宣的状态。最重要的是，她口交技术很棒。

他的头正埋在她柔软的胸脯里（很可惜明智没有这个部位），下一刻他突然意识到她和明智如此不同。和她做爱很有趣，身心舒畅，但性事之后什么也没有留下。

和明智的性爱则仿佛是在驯服一头凶狠的野兽，稍不留意便可能付出生命为代价。令人血脉喷张，纵使结束后也是激情不退。明智用一种无法言明的方式蛊惑着他，触及到他内心深处甚至自己也无法理解的部位。他仿佛变成了另一个人。说起来这种变化令他有些忐忑难安。

当他的小女朋友埋下头后，晓伸手轻轻抚摸着她的头发，然后明智留在他手臂上的那道长长的疤痕闯入了他的视线。

再然后他的手机响了。

它恰好就在手边，晓伸手够过来点亮屏幕。是明智。出什么事了吗？他从未给晓打过电话，一向只是信息交流。

女生抬眼询问地看了他一眼。“不，没事，不用停。”晓淘气地否定，她含着他的阴茎笑了。

“喂？”晓接起电话。

“来栖，”明智平稳的声音传出来，“我知道已经很晚了，但我在想……”他的话断在这里。

女生正在为晓做深喉，鼻尖扫在他的腹部。晓吞咽一下，重重地吐出一口气：“有什么事吗，明智？”

听筒里一片寂静。晓垂下头，女生正大力吞咽着他的性器，她真不该这么做，因为他几乎要射了。但她口活实在是不错。晓空着的那只手捂住嘴，眯起眼睛。

“没什么，不用在意。”明智的语气再响起时变得雀跃又甜腻，“之后再聊，来栖。”然后电话挂断了。

晓猛地吐出一口气拱起下身。他真的忍不住了。

他两只手攥紧那个女生的头发，射在了她喉咙深处，但不知为何，整个过程中他的目光无法从手臂的疤痕处移开。


	4. 界限

来栖跟在他身后出门，牵起他的手。不过是肌肤相贴，为何会给他那样大的触动？

来栖早已触摸过他的整个身体，从内到外分寸皮肤，他从未在意。但那一刻，当来栖在外面牵住他的手时，带来的冲击远超之前任何一次高潮。

也不是说他想和来栖在众人面前牵手。那等于是自毁声誉，哪怕来栖是个女生他都不会那么做。一想起那种在地铁上亲亲我我的情侣他就想吐。做人应自尊自爱。

但是，但是。他曾幻想过。梦见过。

吾郎在他的笔记中画下了一副来栖的画像。

_<strike>如果他不愿意被看见和我在一起呢？</strike>_随便，反正我自己也不愿意。

XXX

做出改变。画下底线。一切从最开始就错了。来栖并未真正给他选择的余地，但他的确作出了所有错误的选项。<strike>也许他需要某人来防止自己过界</strike>，控制自己。这些天来所有的问题都出自他的不自制，不是吗？

但他总是可以抽身离开的。

吾郎一遍又一遍地回想他所有的选择，思考着究竟是哪一步出了错。也许他永远也找不到答案。客观来说很多问题都归咎于他自己，而并非那些人们试图灌输给他的善意谎言。

但回到最近的问题上，第一个错误毋庸置疑是丢失了笔记。第二个错误却既不是洗手间的第一次见面，也不是来栖家的第二次约会，而是第三次，他拿回了笔记，得到了来栖绝不泄露秘密的保证，可他并没有就此打住。

因为他想要性。他像乞丐一样爬回那个傲慢的混蛋的床上因为_他就是如此渴求他的阴茎_。他喜欢来栖洞悉一切的掌控欲（他读过笔记了，他的确知道吾郎的所有秘密，这一事实在他清醒的每时每刻都折磨着他）。他喜欢来栖伤害他。他身上或许带着这种病态的欲望，但他可以把所有过错归咎给来栖。占据道德制高点总是容易的。

如果来栖表现得温柔，如果来栖在床上展现给他的是同情与怜惜而非控制欲，他开始便会拒绝。吾郎会把他当做一个道貌岸然的伪君子一样抛弃。但是来栖是个混蛋，害吾郎卸下了心防，在他面前吾郎可以肆意妄为，由此连发了一串雪崩似的连锁反应。他绝不该展露给来栖任何真实的自己。（_那真的是真实吗？_）

他告诉自己如果来栖想掌控他，只可能是在床上。如果来栖在他家之外碰触他，便触及到了底线。

挂上虚伪的笑容令他有所放松，仿佛终于可以在被高速拖行而带来的深可见骨的擦伤上贴上创可贴。但来栖并不允许。他只想剥落一切伪装，用指甲抠开他的皮肤，抠出这么多年来吾郎任由他们一日日溃烂坏死的皮肉。

只要一想到他曾在来栖怀里痛哭，他就忍不住全身发冷。

“_别从我身边逃开。_”

他做不到。

_“你喜欢这样，是吗？你喜欢得发疯。”_

来栖不接受他的任何谎言。

_一旦所有伪装都被揭开，留在原地的唯有真实。_这一点吾郎深信不疑。

他愚蠢地，无可救药地爱上了来栖晓，这个他几乎一无所知的男生。他无法再自欺欺人。

XXX

吾郎公寓的洗手间很小，镜子低低挂着，他必须弯腰靠在洗手池上才能看到自己的脸。

他又一次想做出打碎镜子类似的狗血举动，但那无济于事，他也不想被管理员说教。所以他只是想想。

他想象着一拳打碎镜面。想象着抓着来栖的衣领把他揍得满脸是血。

他想了很多。

有关来栖的幻想总是天马行空。比如最开始他会幻想徒手掐死来栖，然后他又想用尖刀缓慢地折磨他，再然后他又想象殴打他直到他求饶，用舌头吻他满是血的脸庞，把阴茎戳进他肿胀的嘴唇里。

下一刻他又回归现实，眼前是镜子里是熟悉的混乱脸庞。

他头发凌乱，眼神疲倦（他总是靠遮瑕膏掩饰满面倦容）。他的头发该剪短了。事实上这个长度是他刻意保留并费心维护的。他靠这些——优雅的发型、着装、笑容——来引起他人的注意。

某些人。

曾经有效过。他计划把高中当做一个新的起点，摆脱旧我，塑造一个全新的面貌。一开始他无比激动，看到他人感到相形见绌，被称赞，人们在背后八卦他多么聪明，为他不费吹灰之力取得的成就而嫉妒不已（_他付出了很大努力，但他们不必知道_）。

但你永远无法完全抛弃过去的影子。人们会发现，而流言总是扩散的那么快。他曾以为自己可以藏起中学时那个可悲可笑的自己。他能获得新生。

但他无法维持想要的形象：令人钦佩羡慕，完美无缺。除来栖外还有人发现了他的本来面目，正因如此那一天他才会在洗手间咒骂。

他也曾考虑过一些不同寻常的行为，比如剪短头发。他已经和他母亲太过相像了。但是将你的痛苦展现在人前毫无益处。公众只会觉得你难以相处又惹人厌烦。社会需要你藏好他们，强硬严酷如某种指令。

_但来栖不是。_

不过谁又真的知道他到底在想写什么呢？

目光移到被他扔进垃圾桶的礼物上，吾郎沉下脸来。他会接受来栖给予他的食物因为那合乎情理，人们不该浪费食物，但他绝不会像一个娼妓一样接受他的礼物。那里面会是什么垃圾，珠宝吗？他在来栖眼中果然是个女人。

……也许他可以当掉它。

他从垃圾桶里掏出那个小盒子打开。里面装着一块手表（如果是项链那真是莫大的羞辱），但是表盘上的纸杯蛋糕们无异极大了削弱了物品本该具有的男子气。这是个很可爱的礼物，但吾郎绝不会承认。

他把它扔回垃圾桶，然后又捡回来，最后他把它丢弃在洗手池后面，眼不见为净。

他蜷缩着坐在洗手间储物柜前，把头埋在两膝之间。

_我果然与她如此相似。_

外貌。

_是的。_

疯狂。

_是的。_

自甘下贱爱上某个混蛋。

_是的。_

自杀。

_……是的？很快了。_

_她当初真该行行好直接堕胎。_

XXX

_“我知道已经很晚了，但我在想……”……如果可以的话，我想见你。_

_我想见你。_

吾郎并没有尾随来栖。他之前是有那么一点儿。观察人类是他的长期爱好——他以此来模仿和修饰自己的行为。来栖晓是他的主要观察对象之一。吾郎一直注视着他，试图找出究竟是怎样的姿态和笑声让他轻易就能赢得他人的喜爱。

他不曾得到过答案。

吾郎并不认为自己是个跟踪狂。他只是恰好熟知来栖的时间表和日常轨迹，恰好出现在附近，得以远远瞥上一眼。

这是无比痛苦的自虐行为。吾郎讨厌看见他和他的朋友们在一起，讨厌来栖与他截然相反的社会地位（_他努力过了，他努力地试图改变，但结果总是徒劳无功。再多的新漆也无法掩盖腐坏的内里_）。他讨厌看见他与其他男生女生们其乐融融。有时他幻想像游戏中似的用枪杀死所有人。可惜枪支在日本很难获取。美式校园中的枪击案多棒呀。他不时地就会陷入这种幻想中，擦肩而过的人们被一枪爆头，配着炫酷的音效。_Braka-braka-braka-braka._ 减压神器。

他貌似悠闲地靠在角落阴影中的自动贩卖机上，假装自己正在认真看书（_他已经不在乎成绩了。他努力地自学完成了整套教辅资料因为他上不起补习学校，但他的成绩依旧在缓慢下滑。属于他的一切都在滑向深渊。_）吾郎注视着来栖和他的朋友们用午餐。他们简直就是梦幻高中生活的完美范本，围坐在足球场边的长椅旁，阳光明媚，笑语欢声。当你成人后一周工作70小时同时不得不拍老板的马屁来避免更多的无偿加班时，你一定会忍不住缅怀起这段美好的时光。

真他妈恶心。

反正吾郎已经满脑子妄想了，不如干脆放飞自我。为什么不挥舞着光剑冲过去把所有人砍成两半？留下满草地的器官和内脏。或者制造一场核弹级别的爆炸？好处是可以连他自己也杀死，缺点是他就无法品尝手刃敌人的甘甜快感。

他讨厌很多很多人。出于严肃的理由或琐碎的原因，或压根毫无道理。而今天在这份长长的名单上，来栖晓打败了他的父亲，荣登首位。

吾郎并不会愚蠢到相信对于来栖晓来说他有性发泄对象之外的意义。

但是，他也没想到来栖会残酷到将他的鄙弃毫无掩饰地甩到吾郎脸上。

“……混蛋。”他捂住眼睛呆立了一会儿，例行性走向洗手间。

他飞快地从裤子中解脱出自身硬得发疼的阴茎，靠在门上开始手淫。

他想到电话中的来栖，脸上挂着一贯傲慢自大的笑容，垂头看着正为他做口活的某个女生。最可怕的部分是，这种羞辱感令他勃起得更加严重。他想象着来栖开口说道，“她比你会舔”，然后不得不咬住自己的手背来咽下呻吟。

_啊哈，你知道吗，我操过明智吾郎？他就是个饥渴的婊子。_

_ 天啊，真的吗，那个怪胎？真是有失你的一贯标准。_

_ 他不过是个用来逗乐的小玩意儿，允许我随便玩弄，像是一条乖狗狗。_

_ 哈哈！你嘴巴太坏了，晓。_

_ 对你不会这样。他活该。_

这段对话很疯狂，但他控制不住自己去相信也许来栖真的会这样说，而想象着他的嘴唇吐出这些词句令他分分钟射了出来。无论如何，显然来栖鄙弃他，可怜他，把他当成一个便利的性玩具。

吾郎擦干净手，把纸巾扔进马桶，靠回到门上。

那个每天都在他脑海中盘旋的想法再次浮出水面：杀死来栖，杀死每一个曾经与他乱搞、碰触过他、对他示好、与他交谈、或者_看过他任何一眼_的人。

_我想要侵入你清醒的每一个时刻，如同你对我所做的一般。_

_ 我想要伤害你，如你伤害我一般。_

_ 我想要毁了你的生活。_

XXX

下一个周三，吾郎如常前往他家。

但来栖是不是有所改变，还是吾郎的心态不同了？

他们以吻开篇，来栖的舌探索着他的嘴唇，然后一路沿着他的脖颈向下。

第一件不同寻常的事是来栖牵住了他的手。让他想起几周前的那一次意外，但这次来栖与他手指交缠，紧紧牵着他走向床边。

吾郎想要恶毒地咒骂他，但无论说什么都只会让他自己听上去像是个绝望又缠人的可怜虫。

但他温柔的手掌不过是个谎言。因此待来栖将他面朝上按倒在床后，吾郎飞快挣脱开，狠狠咬了他的嘴唇。

来栖吃惊地退开，伸手摸向他的唇瓣。吾郎愉悦地注意到了血迹。

让他人流血是这么简单，不是吗？

“别做多余的事，操我就好。”

“什么？我只是——”

“你在把我当女人对待。”

来栖直直地看着他，那目光令他痛苦：“只是因为上一次……”

吾郎坐起身，抓着他的头发翻身将他压在身下，来栖瞪大双眼看着他。

“你个混蛋不准对我感到抱歉。”

“……我很担心我是否越界了。”

吾郎放声大笑：“你离界限还远得很呢。”他宁愿来栖伤害他的肉体，但不要碰他的心。

“我不应该强迫你。我只是觉得你好像在远离我。我更喜欢你诚实地面对我。”

吾郎保持着按压他的姿势陷入了沉默。

“和你在一起令我兴奋。我从没遇见过像你一样的人。我喜欢你试图碰触我的底线，也允许我试探你，但我不知道界限在哪里，不知道自己或者你什么时候想要停止。我想要伤害你，但我……也不愿意。”

来栖抬高手抚摸着他的面颊，他颤抖一下，被冻在原地。他感到心跳到了喉咙处，一种也许该被称之为恐惧的感觉涌上全身。为什么来栖要说这些话？这有违规则。

是因为那天吾郎哭了。因为他的软弱。这全是他的错。

“我想我爱你。”来栖说。

吾郎一拳打在他脸上。

他扬手准备继续打下去，但来栖交叉小臂护住了头。

他扯着来栖的头发把他拖到地板上，然后用力地踢他。来栖并没有多少实战经验，他的成长过程果然无忧无虑，从不需要保护自己，不需要去争取被接纳。所以现在他只是交叉手臂承受着暴力。

吾郎停了下来，来栖挪开手臂，抬头看向他。

他的眼里没有恐惧，甚至也没有疼痛。里面只有该死的_同情_，不是吗？所以最终来栖就是如此看待他的，他不愿给他一丝尊重，高高在上地俯视着他。

“不，”吾郎啐道，“你的生命里没有任何真实。你什么也不明白。你从未被挑衅，从未挣扎求生，从未感受到任何生理需求之外的真实欲望，因为你可以不费吹灰之力获得一切。可是真实不同，真实需要你竭尽全力去争取，牺牲所有来换得。如果你不曾疼痛，它就不是_真实_。”吾郎重重踢在他腰侧，来栖测过身体蜷缩起来，“_这才是_真实。”他全身发抖，却找不到原因。

他跪在地板上，扯着来栖的衣领与他四目相对：“现在操我。让我疼。”

来栖闭上眼睛。

那双眸子再睁开时，吾郎看见了他想要的东西。

XXX

他们第一次尝试蒙眼play。

来栖沉默着把被脱到赤裸的他绑在书桌前的椅子上，双手交叉固定在椅背后，两腿大张紧紧绑在椅子腿上，屁股里塞着电动肛塞。

不必看见他的脸，不必听见他的声音，让吾郎如释重负。

他听见一阵摩擦声和一声轻响。一个冰冷的硬物咬住了他的乳尖，吾郎倒吸一口气，然后另一边也被如法炮制。来栖试探着随意地拨弄起它们。

一个塑料制品抵上了他的嘴唇，来栖为他戴上了口塞。吾郎更为释然，这意味着不必交谈。不必回答任何问题。

又一声咔哒声，肛塞被打开了，数秒之后，第一个夹子夹上他的双球。

没有吾郎想象得那么疼。来栖拿来更多的夹子，围着他的双球夹好：一个，两个，三个，四个。如果能够说话，吾郎会嘲笑他如此温柔，远远不够格打破他。来栖的手掌轻柔地托起他的阴茎，抚慰了几下。吾郎咬着口球笑出声。

来栖的手消失了。很长一段时间里来栖没有再碰他，而吾郎耐心地等待着。

然后来栖突然扇打在他阴茎上。

突如其来的疼痛令吾郎几乎跳起来。来栖从另一个角度再次掌掴他，同时拨动着乳夹。这比单纯戴上去时要疼，尖锐的痛感从乳尖辐射至全身，波浪般涌到他的下半身。

来栖开始为他手淫，他的手掌温暖又坚定，随着吾郎的双球收紧，表皮被夹子拉扯。然后就在吾郎以为自己将要释放时，来栖松开手再次更加用力得扇在他的阴茎上，吾郎咬着口枷呻吟出声。

“这够疼了吗？”来栖压低嗓音开口问道。吾郎的大脑过了一会儿才明白他在说什么。

“这对你来说够疼了吗？”来栖重复道，他捏住吾郎下巴的手指如同铁钳。

吾郎感受着他的吐息顿了一下。

然后他摇摇头。

来栖反手扇在他脸上。他把他身上的夹子一个一个慢慢拧紧，然后继续为他手淫。

第二次遏制他的高潮后，来栖撤下了他右乳上的夹子，疼得他几乎无法忍受。

他再次问他：“这对你来说够疼了吗？”

吾郎摇摇头。

来栖拧紧了剩下的所有夹子。

第三次阻止他高潮时，来栖问他：“我要伤害你到什么地步，你才会相信我？”

他肯定没期待得到回答，毕竟吾郎现在生理受限无法说话。

“我爱你。”来栖说着取下了他左边的乳夹。他无声地啜泣着，口水从口枷边缘流下来。

这一刻他的整个下半身都在叫嚣着疼痛，但当来栖的手再次包裹住他时，他还是拼命地弓起身体祈求着更多。来栖再次将他推上顶峰，又在高潮来临之前抛下，他取下了吾郎球下的夹子，他几乎尖叫出声。

“我爱你。这对你来说够疼了吗？”

吾郎花费了稍许时间来平复呼吸，然后他摇了摇头。

又一个夹子被取下，他哭出声来。

“我爱你。这对你来说够疼了吗？”

吾郎摇头。

“我爱你。这对你来说够疼了吗？”

吾郎摇头。

来栖的手指停在最后一个夹子上。他的另一只手始终在用堪称折磨的速度抚慰着吾郎的性器，将他吊在高潮将至未至处。吾郎的整个身体都绷紧了，被锁在椅背后的手掌紧握成拳。

“……永远都不会够，是不是？”来栖的呢喃声仿佛来自遥远的地方。他几乎无法理解他说了什么，那些词句缥缈模糊如鸟鸣。

他的脑后传来一阵拉扯感，然后口枷掉落下来，砸在他的大腿上，弹落在地板。

“你需要多疼才肯相信这是真的？”来栖低声在他耳边询问，他抚慰着吾郎阴茎的手慢下来。他身体里的肛塞一直维持着抵挡震动，骚动着他的G点。一切都那么疼，他根本无法思考。

“如果你杀了我。”他喃喃道。

来栖加快了手上的动作，吾郎本能地操着他的手心，待他终于迎来期待已久的高潮时，来栖取下最后一个夹子吻了他，而他在吻中啜泣不已。

XXX

来栖甚至没有高潮，但他累极了一样倒头睡下。吾郎衣衫不整地坐在床边，沉默地注视着地板，他竭力不去想事后来栖是怎样拿着湿纸巾擦干他的脸，怎样亲吻他肿起的乳头，抚摸他的脸颊。

他的目光移向来栖遗留在书桌旁的手机。

冲动之下，他探手拿起来。

来栖果然是那种不设屏锁的傻瓜。吾郎一一看过他的社交软件和短信。这是另一种形式的自虐，再一次痛苦地直面来栖的完美人生。他和朋友们的短信诙谐有趣。和至少八个女生短信调情。吾郎知道他私生活浪荡，但依旧大受震撼。他究竟是如何同时对付她们所有人的？

奇怪的是相比起这些调情信息，吾郎更厌恶那些他和朋友间的寻常聊天。他知道来栖不会和他们搞在一起，至少不会在公开场所下，那有损他的完美人设。他发现自己在计数，比较来栖与他们和自己的通信频率。来栖从不给他发表情。来栖从不与他分享照片。来栖从不与他玩笑。

他浏览着来栖的相册，里面有大量的、无数的他和朋友们的合照。他们看上去多么开心啊。还有他的父母，那么和蔼可亲。然后还有女孩们的裸体照片，以及来栖和其他人的阴茎图片。

吾郎开始慢慢地、冷酷而深谋远虑地给来栖的朋友们发信息。

他给男生朋友们发去阴茎照片。对于某个发消息说“_我希望我的信息没有打扰到你_”的女孩，他回复说：_不，你真的很烦人_。他从聊天记录中找到女孩发给来栖的私密事情，大量转发给其他人。而某个看上去很不好惹的男生，吾郎假作来栖对他表白。

他精确地分析计算了来栖通讯录中每一个人的性格，尽最大的努力以文字和图片摧毁他们的友情。

然后他离开回家。

XXX

尽管吾郎真的幻想过把来栖晓是个基佬写在教室黑板上，但他知道这种闹剧只在中二年级之前才有效（他有足够的亲身经历作参考）。

因此当谣言四起时，他只是轻描淡写地走开。

_哦，你知道来栖晓说的那些话吗？_一个女生也许会与他八卦，而他会表现得十足震惊，然后爆出更多丑闻——纯属捏造，当然。

来栖晓的名声大到让其他年级也时刻关注着他，而今天，这些曾经光鲜美好的名声都会带来同样的负面效果。

中学时吾郎也做过类似的行为，但不如这次般天时地利人和。因此他无比震惊地目睹了总是环绕在来栖身边的朋友们一一离开的整个过程。

在此期间，来栖给他发过几次短信，无非是些“_嗨这周三有空吗_”之类的废话，吾郎全部无视。他目前有更重要的事情：注视着来栖晓的生活支离破碎。

有那么一次，吾郎恰好在走廊和他擦肩而过。那是他第一次见到来栖孤独一人。曾经身边永远喧哗热闹，但现在，它们都被夺走了。他低头看着地面，仿佛在神游天外。

当他们擦肩时，来栖猛地抬头看向他：“明智——”

但吾郎没有理会，他唇角浮上恶意的笑容，大步离开。哈，这就是将他人玩弄在股掌之间的感觉吗？是吾郎毁了他。_是他毁了他。_

大概在吾郎发出那些消息的一个月后，发生了某件事情，仿佛连上天都在帮他。吾郎并不清楚确定情况，鉴于那发生在校外，而之后他得到的只有各式谣言。

_来栖晓因故意伤害罪被捕！_

_ 天呐，你听说了吗？我一直不知道他竟然是那种人，不过前不久我听说……_

_我是说，我听说他打伤过以前学校的某个男生，但他的父母用钱封了口。_这个谣言来自吾郎，他对此格外满意。他散播的大部分谎言被以讹传讹，只有这一个未经篡改。

整个学校的人都将来栖晓践踏在泥地中，而吾郎是一切的始作俑者。这项指控不过是锦上添花。*

那天夜里，吾郎在他的公寓里大笑，旋转着舞蹈。

“去死吧，来栖晓！掉进泥潭的滋味怎么样？你还那么傲慢吗，哈？”他冲着墙壁大喊。

理所当然地，来栖无法回答他。

来栖再没有在学校出现。

一周以后，周三如期而至，吾郎习惯性地打开手机。

就在那一刻他才突然意识到——

_ 啊，对，在遇到来栖之前，我一无所有，不是吗？_

_ 我一无……_

_ 所有。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *译者注：这里用锦上添花比较符合明智的心理。


	5. 终局

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * 《麦田守望者》部分翻译全部来自网络。

_我只是去看看他的近况。找点儿麻烦。_

吾郎借用学校洗手间的镜子整理着仪容。他收紧领带，抚平头发。他是不是看上去很糟糕？他已经无法判断了。

他提前给警局打过电话，声称自己是来栖晓的一个朋友（呵呵），询问是否可以进行探望。自然可以，他们告知了他关押地点。

“我是你至今为止遇到过的最可怕的骗子。（译注：出自《麦田守望者》）”吾郎喃喃自语说。然后他想起他从未读完那本书。大概是不小心落在某地。无所谓了。

一路上风平浪静，吾郎踏进探视室时，来栖已经坐在玻璃的另一边，穿着一身难看的囚衣，摘掉了平光眼镜。

他一走进屋子，来栖便冲过来，双手贴在玻璃上，吾郎忍不住后退一步，但来栖脸上绽开的微笑真挚而温暖：“明智！”

他不知该如何反应，只得僵硬着身子在椅子上坐好。

来栖将椅子移到最前面，手指扒在玻璃隔离下方。“见到你真高兴！我都不敢相信是你来了。我还以为……”他垂下眼，咬住嘴唇，“我只是……我只是真的很高兴你能来。”

来栖显然最近一直压力很大。他眼下挂着沉重的眼袋，头发脆弱而凌乱。

“啊……哈，哈。”吾郎挤出几声尴尬的假笑。他原本设想的是来栖会暴跳如雷，然后自己火上浇油，嘲笑他如此可怜可叹。因此面对这突发情况他一时不知该如何应对。

但来栖显然有满腹的话要倾诉，所以他听着就好。“你是至今为止唯一一个来看我的人，你知道吗？再就是我的父母，但他们……”来栖摇摇头，“没有人相信我。而我在这里又无事可做，只能思考……所以我一直在想，也许，也许你是对的——你说的那些话全都是对的。也许我一直都是在演戏。其他人也是。我区分不出虚假和真实。我曾经以为自己应有尽有，但失去一切之后，如今每个人都在疏远我唾弃我……”来栖抬起头，直直地望进吾郎的眼睛，吾郎感觉自己就像是绞刑架前瑟瑟发抖的老鼠，“你是我唯一的朋友。所以我真的很开心你能来看我，明智。”

吾郎的心跳得如同雷鸣。他全身冒汗，竭尽全力控制自己不要颤抖。_混蛋，说点儿什么。告诉他你做了什么。但他早该知道才对。傻子也能看出来！_

_你他妈的为什么不恨我？恨我啊！让我去死啊！_

吾郎张开嘴，发出来的只有风声。

所以他做了自己唯一能做的事。他微笑起来。

“啊哈哈……”他把侧脸的头发别到耳后，目光躲闪。他没办法看来栖的眼睛：“很高兴你这么想，来栖。”

他试图移开目光，但眼睛违背了他的意志不停瞄向来栖，然后他看到了意料之中的痛苦。

_“我喜欢你诚实的时候。”_

_我没有。**我没有。**_

“我很愿意做你的朋友。”他小心翼翼地把手掌搭在大腿上。

来栖稍稍坐回去，垂下眼睛：“你……你喜欢我送你的那个礼物吗？”

吾郎腰背僵直，死死盯着来栖头顶右边虚空中的一点。他的大脑一片混乱难以思考。“每一次别人送我礼物，最后都会是我一个人伤心。”他低声自言自语道。

“嗯？”

“它很好看。”他对来栖说，“我很喜欢它。谢谢你，来栖。”

来栖依旧垂眼看着他自己紧紧扒在柜台边的手指：“你可以叫我晓，如果你愿意的话。”

吾郎再次笑出声来，他开始讨厌这个声音了。“我不知道。一旦你习惯了某个称呼，突然转换是不是有点儿难？”

“……是。我也觉得是。”来栖没有抬头。吾郎也不想他看见现在的自己。其实他想。不他不想。

“总之，”来栖继续说道，“不久他们会允许我缓刑？只是我已经被开除了，所以……我可能得转学。可能会去东京。嗯……我不知道还能不能再见到你。”

“哦……我知道了。”他觉得自己下一秒就可能吐出来。

“我就是……就是想让你知道我没有做那些事。我需要这世上至少有一个人愿意相信我。我没有伤害那个人。他正在骚扰一个女人，我只是让他离开，但他喝得太醉自己绊倒了。但是他貌似有钱有势，一气之下命人逮捕了我。”

也许，在未来的某个时间点，吾郎会有‘_现在你看明白这个恶心的世界了吗_’这样的想法。但不是现在。他大脑一片空白根本无法思考。

来栖握起拳头：“我不敢相信那样的人会是政府议员！我希望我真的揍了他。我就该冲着他那副蠢得要死的橘色眼睛上狠狠来一拳。”

吾郎眨眨眼，慢慢地抬起头：“橘色眼镜？”

“没错，他长这样……”来栖比划了个古怪的手势，“秃头，山羊胡，还戴着一副智障眼镜。也可能是太阳镜？我不知道他叫什么，他一直匿名出现。但那天晚上，我好像听见有警察叫他，呃，狮……”来栖努力思考着。

“狮童正义。”吾郎麻木地低语。

“对，就是这个！”来栖指着他说道，“你认识——”

吾郎猛地站起来，椅子粗噶的摩擦声打断了他。“我刚想起来我还有事，”他知道自己脸上的笑容逃不过来栖的眼睛，“再见，来栖。”然后他逃一般离开屋子，将来栖痛苦难过的面孔抛在脑后。

XXX

他一路忍耐着坚持到家，然后在厕所吐得天昏地暗。

_感谢你毁了他的名声，为我省了不少功夫。你叫什么？明……嗯？算了，无所谓。再也不见，孩子。_

吾郎靠在冰冷的厕所马桶上，嘴里发苦，脑中不受控制地想象出一组组对话。

现在他再也不需要监护人或者福利院员工们背着他嚼舌根了，他可以靠自己完成这项任务。

_有其父必有其子。那孩子是个天生的政客，根本没人喜欢他。看他那满脸的假笑，还十分擅长欺压同僚。_

但是也有好心肠的人，每当吾郎冲其他孩子尖叫，把他们欺负的哭出来时，他们会说：

_哦……我很失望，吾郎……你这样很不好。_

他宁愿他们卑鄙

他宁愿来栖卑鄙

吾郎把头重重砸在马桶上，呆坐了数个小时。

XXX

他费尽心思精心筹谋许久。说起来有点儿可笑。

那日清晨，他一如往常般去上学，沉默顺从地坐在教室里。放学后，他装模作样地查看了手表上的时间，随后起身走上了通往屋顶的楼梯。门锁早就坏了，你只要轻轻晃一晃就可以打开。他好好地撬开锁，留它挂在一边门把上，迈进璀璨绚烂的阳光中。

没有安装护栏的屋顶让一切变得更加容易。

他记得在这里遇见来栖。来栖也许不记得了——不过是惊鸿一瞥，他们不曾交谈。但吾郎清楚地记得擦肩而过时来栖脸上的每一寸表情。

因此，这是最合适的地点。

他站在屋顶边缘沉默许久。出人意料的是人们可以如此轻易地看到他，很快聚集围观起来。他把日记紧紧抱在胸前呆了一会儿，然后放到脚边，脱下鞋子，踏上低矮的围墙。

人们在下方指指点点，大声呼喊。他听不清楚他们的话，也丝毫不关心。

哦，他总是如此渴望关注。现在的他仿佛站在电视节目中的明星。年幼的时候，他梦想成为一个电视明星——喜剧演员，歌手，或普通的演员，无所谓，只要有人愿意注视着他，只要有人爱他。当然，这份野望被现实所击败。

但现在，此时此地，所有人都朝他欢呼。完美的落幕表演。

他的手指轻轻地描绘着表盘上那个笑脸。

XXX

被释放后，晓要回旧学校收拾遗留的物品，签署一系列开除文件。尴尬到令人头皮发麻，但避无可避。他有一丝丝期待也许会在那儿见到明智，聊上几句。最后一次谈话结束的太过突然，晓不知如何是好。

他当然知道是明智毁了他的校园生活。他是唯一一个在那时得以接近他手机的人。而最开始的时候，晓的确很生气。

但随着他的朋友们一个个抛弃他，他在禁锢中除了思考无事可做，他可以逐渐理解明智。明智曾经对他说过：_来啊，感受下我的人生_。所以晓无法对他生气。他只是难过。

他沉浸在自己的思绪中，跨进学校大门，随后听到一阵嘈杂的呼喊。

“有人在屋顶上！”晓的视线随着人们的手势向上飘去。

即使相隔甚远，他也认出了那个身影。

“明智！”晓大声喊着他的名字，向前跑去。

“**明智**！”

明智没有扭头或者移动。他似乎听不到晓的声音，只是站在屋顶的边上，长发在风中凌乱地飞舞。

晓把书包甩到地上，一路跑过走廊冲上楼梯，一把扯开通往屋顶的小门。

可当他到达那里时，已经空无一人。

边沿静静地摆着一双鞋，和一本日记。

XXX

接下来的几天呼啸而过，晓根本没有时间思考。他忙着打包行李，四处拜访，向无数人——老师，父母——鞠躬道歉。然后突然他就到了东京，在某个陌生人乱七八糟的阁楼住下。

他没有办法参加明智的葬礼。

整整一个月，晓都不曾碰触那本日记。一想到它的存在，就顺带牵连出那段痛苦地回忆：鲜血染红的大地，摔烂的头骨，袖口破碎的玻璃表盘。

他也许应该将它当做证据交给警察，可因为最近自身的经历，晓对警察好感不高。他更是宁死也不会让那些人挖出明智的秘密，得以心满意足地点着头说：_啊，他好像是个问题儿童。结局是不可避免的。_

晓把日记埋在某个搬家箱子的底部，拒绝想起它。

但某一天，他从另外的箱子里翻出一本麦田守望者。他不记得买过这本书，也许是借来的？

他在东京举目无亲，也没有朋友，因此有大把的时间躺在床上阅读。他已经读过这本书了，但他实在没有精力读一本新书，而且也不觉得自己中学时真正读懂了它。

他不喜欢这本书。

_我想象你这样骑马瞎跑。将来要是摔下来，可不是玩儿的——那是很特殊、很可怕的一跤。摔下来的人，都感觉不到也听不见自己着地。只是一个劲儿往下摔。这整个安排是为哪种人作出的呢？只是为某一类人，他们在一生中这一时期或那一时期，想要寻找某种他们自己的环境无法提供的东西。或者寻找只是他们认为自己的环境无法提供的东西。于是他们停止寻找。他们甚至在还未真正开始寻找之前就已停止寻找。*_

一旦所有伪装都被揭开，留在原地的唯有真实。

晓坐起身，双腿垂落床边，将书扔到地板上。

“操……”他揉乱头发，死死盯着地板上的书背看了一会儿，又捡起它。

_我呢，就站在那混帐的悬崖边。我的职务是在那儿守望，要是有哪个孩子往悬崖边奔来，我就把他捉住——我是说孩子们都在狂奔，也不知道自己是在往哪儿跑，我得从什么地方出来，把他们捉住。我整天就干这样的事。*_

他开始痛苦。

“_它不是那个意思，_”他听到明智在他耳边低语，_“这段是在讲失去纯真。你果然是个文盲啊，对不对？”_

“我不傻，”晓对空无一人的房间说，试图抹去脸上的眼泪，但结果只是哭得更凶，“我知道它在说什么。我只是不愿意再听到任何人堕落，死去。”

回答他的是一片沉默。

晓死死抓紧书，埋头啜泣起来。

然后他溜下床，踉跄着走到书架边，从某个箱子里翻出那本他已经回避了一个月的日记。

他径直跳过了前面的内容。他根本不敢看。每一页都在尖叫着“_我想杀死自己_”，而晓一直都——他真的没有注意到吗？还是只是拒绝承认？他真的没想过明智会自杀吗？可他终究毁了一切。他本可以阻止他，陪伴在他身边，为他寻求帮助，告诉某人——但不，晓觉得完全没这个必要，不是吗？他只是——只是如此_傲慢地_相信自己可以安慰他，只要晓对他坦诚爱意，他就有活下来的勇气。

他他妈的理解过明智哪怕一秒钟吗？

“我他妈的告诉过你别伤害自己。”晓哽咽着坐在地板上，翻过一页又一页。就好像他真能拯救他一样。就好像他真能让他打消自杀的念头一样。

当他翻到之前的最后一页时，发现后面有了新的笔记。一副晓的画像，脸部特写。晓不懂艺术，无法评价他画得如何，但的确可以辨认出那是他自己，以及画家小心翼翼的心意。

后面是一则故事。

_如果此刻他在这里，也许会试图阻止我。_

_ 最后一刻，他会在屋顶找到我，冲我歇斯里地地大喊：“我知道都是你做的，但我不在乎！”，然后他会拥抱我吻我，仿佛如此便可以让一切归位。“如今你是我的唯一。不要离开我。”_

_ 也或许这都是我的想象。我真的看不透他的想法。我开始觉得自己根本不擅长看人。我什么也不曾擅长过。_

_ 但是他会阻止我。他就是那样的一个好人。_

_ 多傻啊。我根本就不知道他是如何看待早已坏掉了的我。_

到此为止。这就是最后一行。

“混蛋，”晓拼命摇着头，他哭得脸发疼，“你根本就没给我机会！混蛋！”

他想对明智生气，却做不到。客观来说明智的死是他的错，而他此刻孤身一人，没人说出善意的谎言。

_一旦所有伪装都被揭开，留在原地的唯有真实。_

这句话被他在日记中写了一遍又一遍。直到此刻晓才发现明智是对的。

他闭上眼睛，伸手摸向手臂上残留的那道长长的伤疤。无意识地碰触着它，一遍又一遍。

如今，晓终于明白，它的存在便是真实。

**Author's Note:**

> Phony这个词与Persona有异曲同工之妙，暂时想不到合适的翻译方法，用偏向于直译的方法译作假面的话总觉得怪怪的，以后再说吧。


End file.
